


The Cat's Cafe

by Griffin_May



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little Glimmadora, Catradora friends to enemies to lovers, F/F, Highschool AU, catradora, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffin_May/pseuds/Griffin_May
Summary: Adora moves a town over, she meets two new possible friends. She's starting to get over her past relationships when Catra gets thrown back into her life. Can she handle the stress over her former frenemy?





	1. Chapter 1

There's something about the smell of an old book in the morning, it wakes Bow up more than a hot cup of coffee. He goes to the library at 8:00 every Saturday and always read the first book his eyes land on, unless it is the second, third, fourth, or whatever it is to a series besides the first. Afterwards he goes to The Cat Café where he meets Glimmer at 10:00.

But today Bow couldn't decide, his eyes kept going back and forth between The Selection and The Falconer. He pondered for a few minutes before he decided to speed read both of them. When he finished reading them he put them back in their spot and checked his watch. "Oh no, Glimmer is going to kill me."

"Um... Are you talking to yourself?" He spun around to see a girl about his age looking at him.

"Yes I am, um do you have a problem with that?" He asked as he nervously turned back around and headed for the door.

"No! Not at all, why, um, why would I have a problem with that? I talk to myself all the time, which, um, isn't weird at all." She added a fake smile and followed Bow.

"Gal, whoever you are, whatever you what, I don't have time I am late enough as it is to meet my friends for a coffee."

"Oh! The names Adora, I'm new in town, I would love a coffee. I was just exploring the town and ended up here and now I'm lost and bored and lonely so..."

"Well Adora, you sound nice and Glimmer and I can always use new friends. You should come with me, I'm going to meet my friend at The Cats Cafe."

"Okay, thanks, um and you are?"

"The name's Bow, and I should apologize in advance, Glimmer can be a little harsh, she isn't fond of new people, but she'll come around."

"Thanks Bow, this means a lot to me."

"We're almost there."

The two walk in silence for a while before stopping in front of the doors of The Cat Cafe. Bow grabs the door handle, but when he looks back at Adora his eyes go wide, "You need to take that off."

"What?"

"Your jacket, you need to take it off."

"Why? I love this jacket, I never take it off."

"These people, they hate Northwest High, they will hate you, rip you apart."

"What? No, I'm not taking it off."

"Adora, please?"

Adora saw that Bow was concerned, she tugged at the sleeve to her hoodie. She nodded at took it off, wrapping it around her waist so the Northwest High logo was hidden.

The two go in and Adora follows Bow to a table by the corner window.

"What the heck Bow? It's 10:20, I almost left!"

"Sorry Glimmer, I ended up reading two books. I couldn't help myself."

"Were they good at least?"

"Yes, the were very good, in one of them, The Selection, these girls went to live in a castle to try and win the heart of the prince. And in the other one, The Falconer, this girl teamed of with a faery to help save the world from bad faeries."

"That sounds nice Bo- Bow who is she?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Adora, I'm new in town."

"Why are you with us?"

"Oh well I um-"

"No, I don't care, I want you gone."

"No you don't Glimmer, remember when you said that about me? Now look at us! I feel as though Adora is going to be a great addition to our group."

Glimmer groans, but shuts up. Another awkward silence, if this was how their relationship was going to be, Adora wasn't sure if she wanted in. "So um, this cafe is kinda on the edge of town."

"Yeah, right where Northwest and Middleton schools fight over school districts. The owners child actually goes to Northwest, but they've been very generous to Middleton as well, so we aren't opposed to coming here." Bow explained.

"Oh, that's cool." When Adora finished a young girl comes up, ready to take their order. When she comes into sight Adora stiffens up.

"Oh, um, hi may I, uh, take your, uh, order?" The girl asked.

"One coffee and a hot cocoa, Adora do you want anything?" Adora shook her head, trying not to look at the girl taking their order.

"Um, okay, well have a, um, a nice day."

"What was that about?" Glimmer asked.

"I don't really feel like talking about it. I think I'm gonna go, my mom's probably worried about me."

"Are you sure Adora? Aren't you lost, did you figure out your way home?" Bow checked.

"I'll just um call a taxi." She said as she ran out of the cafe.

"Well that was weird. Look, Catra is watching her go. I wonder what's happened between them."

"I'm not sure, she used to go to Northwest so maybe they knew each other."

"She went to Northwest? And you thought, hm she should be our friend?"

"Oh come on Adora, she's fine, you just gotta know her."

"Bow, you don't know her! How can you just say I gotta know her?"

"Glimmer, I just feel something, she's gonna be good with us, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Adora’s mind was racing, she hadn’t seen Catra since before summer when she told her she was transferring. It was a few months before school ended, they were in the cafeteria.

“Catra, my mom is making me go to Middleton next year.” Adora said as she bit into her peanut butter and honey sandwich.

“She can’t do that. Why would she do that?”

“She got a new job in the city, she’s gonna get paid more and have a better work schedule, but commuting to Northwest would be too much for her.”

“I hate that, she can’t take you away from me.”

“But she is Catra, I can’t do anything about it.”

“You’re not even going to try? What the hell Adora?” Catra stands up and slams her hands on the table. “You can’t leave me here.”

“Catra, you’re over reacting, we can still see each other, just not as often.”

“Isn’t that what you said Lila? And Marco? What about Taila? I’m I just gonna be thrown away like them?”

“No! I wouldn’t do that!”

“Yes you would Adora, I’ve seen it happen before. I’ll just leave now before you do.” And with that Catra left. She walked away.

“Fine! Cause I hate you anyway! I never wanted to be your friend!” Adora cried out.

When Catra heard that she turned back around to shout across the room. “I only cared about you because of Shadow Weaver, she told me she needed you so she made me be your friend. Adora, I never want to see you ever again.”

“Fine.” Adora got out before running off and sobbing.

Adora listened to Catra’s wish and stayed away from her, even though it killed her to not see her best friend. She wanted to take back what she said, because she did want her as a friend, she wished she had ran up behind Catra and gave her a hug, she wished she’d treated Catra better when they talked.

Adora fell face first into her bed, she let out a long groan then threw her pillows across the room. She shook as her eyes swelled with tears, but before they began to fall onto her cheeks she sat up in realization. She had to do something to show Catra she is better off without her. Catra said she didn’t want to be her friend, so why should Adora care that they aren’t talking, Adora should be happy.

Adora bounced back onto her feet, checked her face in the mirror and waltzed out of her bedroom. “Hey mom!” She said just before setting a kiss on her mother’s head. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing great Adora, thanks for asking.” She answered as she set a shaky hand atop Adora’s.

“Are you sure? Have you been drinking enough? Should I get you some orange juice? Should I make you something to eat?”

“Adora, I’m fine, I got up today while you were out and made myself some lunch, I’m not bedridden you know. So how was your day in town?”

“Momma, you know I feel bad for leaving you here.”

“Just answer the question dear, I’m tired of talking about myself.”

Adora let out a little breath, “Well I went to the library and met this boy, Bow-“

“Oooh! Is he cute?”

“Mother, I am a lesbian!”

“Oh I’m sorry dear, I’m so used to the old days, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Mom, I know it’s hard to get used to, especially since I just came out and you’re sick. But anyway, I went to a café with him and I met his friend, Glimmer.”

“Is she cute?”

“I-I don’t know. She’s pretty, but I don’t know if I find her cute, plus she’s a little rude. But little to my knowledge, the café we went to was Catra’s families café. So we saw each other again, and it was so awkward. I left, because I couldn’t handle it, and of course I feel bad for just bouncing out on Glimmer and Bow, but…”

“But you didn’t want to have to see Catra again, I understand, you were best friends, but when we moved…”

“Yeah, she took it personally, and I want to apologize so bad, but I don’t know if I can take seeing her again.”

“Adora, dear, you know what I think?”

“What Momma?”

“Find your new friends again, but good to them, they’ll go back to the café, and when you see Catra, say hi. Be nice to her, maybe soon enough you’ll talk to her enough to say what you want.”

Adora smiled at her mother, “You’re right, I’m being stupid, and Catra and I were best friends for what? Eleven years? One little fight shouldn’t break us apart. I’m gonna go see if they’re still there.”

“By sweetie.”

Twenty minutes later Adora was back at the door to The Cat’s Café. This time, she wore her jacket correctly. As she turned the handle her heart began to race. She looked over and saw Bow and Glimmer just grabbing all their stuff.

“Hey, is it okay if I chill? I’m sorry I took off like that. It was totally uncalled for.” 

“Adora I-”

“Yes! That would be so much fun! We were just going to go over to Glimmer’s house.” Bow interrupted.

“Thanks, but Glimmer, is that okay with you?”

“Um…” She looked over at Bow who held begging eyes, “Yeah, I’m good with that, you gonna totally love it!”

Bow beamed as he took Glimmer and Adora by the arms and dragged them out of the café. Adora looked back just in time to see Catra watching them.


End file.
